tell me Baka!
by kara1812
Summary: Ichigo want to tell something to Rukia. But after that he decided not to tell. And of course our Rukia will manage Ichigo to say it ehehe. Kiss in the end.


**Disclamier :** I don't own Bleach, if I did then the mysterious shinigami would be Rukia! ( Manga ep 449 ) and she would be appear in ep 450... :(

* * *

><p>" Rukia."<p>

" Hmm…?"

"….."

" What's it, strawberry?"

"Never mind."

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo returned to his homework. He seemed a bit uneasy. Rukia just raised an eyebrow then continued to read the magazine she was carried.

Ichigo breathing heavily.

"I just wondering if-"

" If what?" cut Rukia annoyed by Ichigo's behavior." Hurry up, fool! Just tell me already!"

Ichigo glared at the petite girl," And what do you think I'm doing right now, midget? I was about to tell you-"

"Then just go ahead, idiot!"

"YOU-! Wha-what the?" Ichigo surprised by the sudden of lamp turned off followed by Yuzu's screaming. He walked to the door and opened it. That was all dark. He couldn't see anything but he managed to," Hey, Old man! Is everything alright down there?"

" Yeah, Yuzu just get surprised but she's okay now. Karin..You don't need to worry about her. They are in their room now."

"Hmm…"

" How about my third lovely daughter up there? Is she okay?"

"Yeah…," said Ichigo while turned his head to see Rukia stared at the lamp. What a silly midget…

"That was just I want to ask you about. Oh, I suggest you to not try 'something' with Rukia-chan, Ichigo. Unless you keep that con-"

" Shut up!" Ichigo yelled with red face.

" Oh oh my..Surely you don't want to wake up them,Ichigo. I'm going to sleep now." And with that Isshin headed to his room. Ichigo sighed.

" What's going on, Ichigo? Why the lamp suddenly turned off? And it seems that the other electric device is not working too." Rukia quiet for a moment. Trying to figure out something. " Where the heck are you anyway?"

Bug!

" Back off, midget! I said back off!" Ichigo yelled at sudden kick on his butt.

" Well, that's not my fault if I can't see clearly!" Rukia yelled back and trying to grab something that she can reach. Really, she can't see anything. The room was completely dark. " What are you doing, fool?"

" Trying to find flashlight," replied Ichigo. Geez…, where's that damn thing when he actually need it?

The room was silently for a moment.

" Hey Ichigo!" Rukia broke the silent with her voice.

" What?" Ichigo yelled back in frustration. He hadn't found the flashlight yet and she started to yell at him which annoyed him even more.

" Why this is so dark as hell?"Rukia asked with accentuated word by word.

" Because the lamp turned off, midget."

Rukia kicked him again, now intentional. She could see now, although not clearly as always. She had been get used to this condition." I knew that already, idiot! Why was that?"

Finally, he found it. There are two. He checked if the flashlight was worked or not. Hm…, seemed it worked. He handed one to the petite girl. " Usually there is an accident between the electricity and the connection. Or maybe because people in their home hasn't pay the electric bill yet."

Rukia nodded. She seemed want to know more about living world. Then she thought about something that Ichigo couldn't figure it out. She seemed pretty cute tough. " So, you guys hasn't pay the bills yet? "

" My family are NOT that poor, midget! If I recall, you are just guest in here so stop complain about the stuff," growled Ichigo.

" Hey idiot! That wasn't a complain but a question! I was joke around, you know?" said Rukia raised her eyebrow. Wow, surely he had been sensitive since then. What's it with him anyway?

" And what kind of joke was that, Rukia?" asked Ichigo angrier. He himself had no idea why he had acted like that lately.

Rukia couldn't hold it anymore. His behavior had driving her crazy. For God sake, what's wrong with him? Was he just hit his head or something sort like that? All of sudden, he just got more sensitive about his surroundings. She sighed, trying to hold the anger that just about to explode. Calmly, she changed the topic," It is completely dark."

" Yeah it is."

" Is it had happened once before?"

" Yeah I guess. When I was 8. Why you ask?"

" No reason. So what were you doing at that time?"

Ichigo scowled to the petite girl who responded with a death glare. " Why do you want to know, huh? It was not like the good moment after all".

Rukia slapped his head, not as harsh as she used to when Ichigo mocked her drawing. " I'm surely sure that wasn't a good moment either but I'm bored, baka! If you have something else to talk about **that I expect to be interesting, **Ichigo. Then just go ahead." Deep inside, she was hope that he would tell her about something that he wasn't talk to her yet. Yeah, she was really curios since Ichigo decided not to tell her when she read that magazine.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair then sighed," Okay I will tell you then."

She managed to stay calm while she was so excited inside.

" About my childhood story. When I was 8."

Stupid Ichigo…He couldn't see the sign that she gave to him. What a stupid unaware-minded boy…

" No. The others please."

Ichigo turned to glare at her who gave him a look while crossed her arms. He was annoyed because she interrupted him," Excuse me. Did you just say something, midget?"

" Surely you're deaf as well, Ichigo. And yes I just said something. Just tell me the others story."

" If I recall, you're the one who want me to tell you about this damn story, midget!" Ichigo growled even more. How he is suppose to live in a peace if this annoyed midget fussy loud raven haired girl is around?

" Yeah I know but I said that it's not a good story, so did you! Just tell me the other story already, idiot! I started bored over h-humph!"

Ichigo grabbed her mouth with his hand. Rukia just got surprised from the sudden act. She was blushed too. " You would probably woke up the whole family, midget! You're too lo-Ow! What the hell? Are you a vampire or what?"

Rukia had bite his hand. Now she smirked to the boy who rubbed his hand," That was for the sudden act of you." Then she continued with the slapped in his head. " And that was for something inappropriate you just spoke about. Get this through your thick skull. Now, tell me something that interested me."

He stared to the petite girl that was right in front of him. No, not stared. But glared. That glared was enough to make the rest of people that he knew, even Isshin to not to disturb him anymore for a while. But it just didn't work if the things came up to Rukia who now just respond Ichigo by smiling widely.

Ichigo sighed then rubbed his head," Fine. What do you want to hear from me?"

" Something that interested me, baka! Are you really deaf?" Rukia changed her tone to the fake one she used when in the school. She seemed to act like concerned about Ichigo's condition. But for Ichigo, it seemed like she was teased him.

Ichigo ignored her. " Okay we can play a game instead. I bet you don't know about this game."

Rukia gave him a hopeless look. She had gave him a hint. A HINT! How is it so difficult to figure it out for a substitute shinigami like him? Even a dumbass people could figure it out. Okay maybe just some of them. Came to think of that, he is a male after all. He wouldn't do this or that if you just gave him a slight hint. You suppose to tell him right a way what do you want. But Rukia wouldn't do that. Not, not yet. Beside, they had a connection that the other people couldn't understand it. And she just want to know what Ichigo wanted to say to her at earlier part and she had to go through all of this to find out? No fair!

" No. I just don't feel like playing a game right now. Just tell me a story or **maybe something that you want to spill it out, anything you want to spill it out.**"

" For a God sake, Rukia!"

" What?"

" Everything that I would come up with, Rukia! You always complain about it."

" Well, I wasn't,"replied Rukia quickly.

" Like I would buy that, Rukia. What's it with you lately?"

" That question should be asked by me, fool! What's it got into you lately?"

" Me? How come it was me? You're so difficult, Rukia."

" And you're so fool, Ichigo. The completely one."

" Whatever, Rukia. We should sleep now," said Ichigo, walked into his bed in silent as Rukia didn't even move from her spot even once. She just looked directly at him. She pouted at him then walked to his bed. He knew that Rukia had just sat on the edge of the bed. " What do you want?" He asked, not turned his head so she faced the back of him. She replied," Face the people you are talk to, Idiot. Didn't your dad teach you that?" Slowly Ichigo turned his head. Amber eyes met the violet one. Actually, He had been knowing that Rukia wanted him to tell her something…that Ichigo should did it a while ago. Now she was curious. It didn't her fault if she was curious. He made her like that after all. He wouldn't admit it tough.

" …Your fault."

" What?" He looked up to see Rukia.

" It's your fault that I was curious. I know this is so stupid. Curious about something like this. But I wouldn't be like this if you weren't acting so weird, Ichigo. I well… sort of worrying about you," Rukia didn't looked at him and blushed. He still could see that even the lamp was turned off. He couldn't help but smiled at her. Rukia sighed," Well for the exchange that you made me blush…You better tell me now."

Ichigo, still in his position, trying to be more relax. Well, he had to tell her now. Anyway, he was ready if the things weren't went well," Would you go with me for the ball tomorrow night?"

Rukia widened her eyes. Then she smiled, a true smile," Finally you said it. Something in your mind. It took you long enough, eh? And yes I would like to, idiot."

Ichigo smiled back and still laid back on the bed and used his left hand for support, he cupped his other hand on her cheek. Then slowly she leaned down until their nose touched. They were looked at each other. It was their connection then he started kissing her in the mouth and she kissed back.

" Good night, fool," said Rukia when they finished. She headed to the closet.

" See ya tomorrow, midget," replied Ichigo.


End file.
